wowwikifandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Brood of Nozdormu
The Brood of NozdormuはBronze Dragonflightの一派です。 Reputationは最低のhated 0/36000からスタート。 TanarisのCaverns of Time前にはBronze DragonのAnachronos SilithusのCenarion Holdではその代理人であるBaristolthに会うことができるでしょう。 Reputationの上昇 * Ruins of Ahn'QirajのBossを倒す。Revered まで。 ** (Rep+50) Kurinnaxx ** (Rep+50) General Rajaxx ** (Rep+50) Moam ** (Rep+50) Buru the Gorger ** (Rep+50) Ayamiss the Hunter ** (Rep+100) Ossirian the Unscarred * The Temple of Ahn'QirajのMOBを倒す。Neutral 2999/3000まで。 ** (Rep+100) Anubisath Defender ** (Rep+100) Anubisath Sentinel ** (Rep+100) Obsidian Eradicator ** (Rep+100) Qiraji Lasher ** (Rep+100) Vekniss Hive Crawler ** (Rep+100) Vekniss Soldier ** (Rep+100) Vekniss Stinger ** (Rep+100) Vekniss Warrior ** (Rep+100) Vekniss Wasp ** (Rep+210) Twin Emperors * (Rep+200) Silithid CarapaceのTurnin * (Rep+1000) Ancient Qiraji ArtifactのTurnin * (Rep+500) Qiraji Lord's InsigniaのTurnin * その他 Quest完了時 Silithid Carapace Quest SilithusのElite虫を倒し殻(Silithid Carapace Fragment)を200個集めてくるクエスト。(Rep+200) Elite虫を倒した際にSilithid Carapace FragmentをLootする為にはAgent of Nozdormuを所持している必要があります。 ※Silithid Carapace FragmentはThe Temple of Ahn'Qiraj / Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj内ではDropしません。 60 What Tomorrow Brings (Silithus:Baristolth of the Shifting Sands) TanarisのCaverns of Timeへ行きAnachronosを見つけてくる。(近づくだけ) 　60 Only One May Rise (Raid) (Silithus:Baristolth of the Shifting Sands) 　BlackwingLair3番目のボス、Broodlord Lashlayerを倒し頭を持ってくる。(一回に一人しか拾えないので注意) 　　60 The Path of the Righteous (Elite)(Silithus:Baristolth of the Shifting Sands) 　　Silithusの虫を倒し、Silithid Carapace Fragmentを200個集めてくる。※Rewards:Proxy of Nozdormu 　　　60 The Hand of the Righteous (Elite)(Silithus:Baristolth of the Shifting Sands) 　　　Silithusの虫を倒し、Silithid Carapace Fragmentを200個集めてくる。※Rewards:Proxy of Nozdormu Ancient Qiraji Artifact not found (Ancient_Qiraji_Artifact.jpg) The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj内でランダムDropします(全員Loot可能) クリックで報告クエストが発生しThe Prophet Skeramを倒した後にいるNPCへ届けるとReputationが上昇します。(Rep+1000) 複数所持できるので溜め込んで後から使ってもよいでしょう。スタックはしません。 RRQ Secrets of the Qiraji Qiraji Lord's Insignia not found (Qiraji_Lord's_Insignia.jpg) The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj内のボスからDropします(全員Loot可能) The Prophet Skeramを倒した後にいるNPCへ届けるとReputationが上昇します。(Brood of NozdormuのRep+500,Cenarion CircleのRep+100) 複数所持できるので溜め込んで後から使ってもよいでしょう。50個までスタックします。 RRQ Mortal Champions (Raid) Signet Ring of the Bronze Dragonflight not found (taqring.jpg) ReputationがNeutralになるとRingをもらうことができます。 このRingはReputationの上昇とともにアップグレードしていきます。 Class Set (Tier2.5) Tier2.5Setは全てQuestです。Ruins of Ahn'Qirajの3点setと同じくコアとなるClass共通のEpic Item(BoP)と各Idolと各Scarabが必要となります。 その他にReputationの条件をクリアしている必要もあり NeutralでShoulderとBoots FriendlyでHeadとLeg HonoredでChestとなります。 * Druid:Genesis Raiment * Hunter:Striker's Garb * Mage:Enigma Vestments * Paladin:Avenger's Battlegear * Priest:Garments of the Oracle * Rogue:Deathdealer's Embrace * Shaman:Stormcaller's Garb * Warlock:Doomcaller's Attire * Warrior:Conqueror's Battlegear 未編集メモ欄 # It begins with this: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8286 Travel to the Caverns of Time to discover the Brood of Nozdormu. Then head to BWL to complete: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8288 Farm rep to Neutral and talk to Anachronos to receive: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8303 After this you receive some quick instructions in an unlisted quest titled “The Charge of the Dragonflights”, you may then begin the following parts: # Green Scepter Shard: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8733 http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8736 Simple huh? # Blue Scepter Shard: Talk to Azuregos and he gives you this: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8575 - - (-:-) AzsharaのAzuregosと話すと手紙が貰えるのでクリックしてQuestスタート。 　60 Azuregos's Magical Ledger (Azshara:Azuregos) 　Azuregosの手紙(Magical Ledger)をTanaris北東の海岸にいるNarain Soothfancyへ届ける。 Narain then gives you 3 quests: 1) Never Ask Me About My Business: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8584 60 Never Ask Me About My Business (Tanaris:Narain Soothfancy) Gadgetzanの肉屋Dirge Quikcleaveと話す。 　60 The Isle of Dread! (Raid) (Tanaris:Dirge Quikcleave) 　Feralas西の島でキメラ系を倒しChimaerok Tenderloinを20個と 　キメラのボスLord Lakmaeranを倒しLakmaeran's Carcassを持ってくる。 　　60 Dirge's Kickin' Chimaerok Chops (Tanaris:Narain Soothfancy) 　　Goblin Rocket Fuel 20個 　　Deeprock Salt 20個を持ってくる。 　　　60 Return to Narain (Tanaris:Narain Soothfancy) 　　　Narainへ500 Pound Chickenを届ける。 2) Stewvul, Ex-B.F.F.: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8577 The goggles drop randomly in the MC. 60 Stewvul, Ex-B.F.F. (Tanaris:Narain Soothfancy) Silverpine Forest南のThe Greymane Wall前の箱へ報告。 　60 Scrying Goggles? No Problem! (Raid) (Silverpine Forest:Haggard Refugee) 　Molten CoreのMobを倒しNarain's Scrying Gogglesを見つけてくる。 3) Draconic For Dummies: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8597 Note: Between “Draconic for Dummies” and “rAnS0m” you receive the following quest: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8599 Collect the remaining pages and assemble: http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=25719 Then Begin: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8728 Voila, the Blue Scepter Shard is yours. 60 Draconic for Dummies (Tanaris:Narain Soothfancy) Tanaris南海岸のフライングマシーン墜落地点から南の島へ渡り、どこかに埋まっているNarain Soothfancyの本を探す。 　60 rAnS0m (Tanaris:) 　NarainへRansom Letterを届ける。 　　60 Decoy! (Elite) (Tanaris:Narain Soothfancy) 　　Narainから渡されたバッグに入っている地図の位置へ行き(WinterspringのDarkwhisper Gorge入り口の東の崖) 　　変装kitとBag of Goldを使ってゴリラ(Number Two)を倒してくる。 　　　60 The Only Prescription (Raid) (Tanaris:Narain Soothfancy) 　　　- # Red Scepter Shard: http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=8730 You have 5 hours to clear BWL from Vael, so get going. # Take all the shards back to Anachronos and he’ll make: http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52529 # Ring the gong and you get: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=8745 # During this quest chain you'll have the opportunity to get the following loot http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52527 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52526 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52510 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52512 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52485 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52486 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52513 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52514 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52822 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52882 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52883 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52884 And if you ring the gong during the 10 hour war event: http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52539